A Very Troublesome Story
by NinjaMatt0
Summary: Shikamaru has been promoted to Chuunin and has recived his first mission to spy on a very important ninja


Chapter One - How Troublesome

It was Monday. The skies were clear as ever, and the sun was shining brightly over Konoha. Shikamaru sat on his balcony, looking out over the town with sleepy eyes. Having recently been promoted to Chunin, he has had more responsibility than he has ever had - or ever wanted. He sighed, stepping back and heading down the stairs. The weekend had ended too soon - it was time to get back to training with Asuma.

"Don't forget your breakfast!" called Shikamaru's mother.

"Not hungry," yawned Shikamaru, heading out the door. Shikamaru arrived just on time. He had learned his lesson about being late early on. Asuma was standing in his usual spot, staring out at the Kage memorial, not even noticing Shikamaru's presence.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru approached, both hands tucked away in his pockets. "Where's Choji and Ino? Shouldn't they--"

"I gave them the day off," Asuma interrupted, turning to face Shikamaru. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and lit it.

"How come, Sensei?" Shika asked, already knowing the answer had something to do with his being promoted last week. But a mission already? he thought. It's too soon.

"A briefing of your first mission." Asuma took a puff off of his cigarette, looking down at Shikamaru.

"As captain?" Shika could feel his heart racing. Sure, he was a Chunin now, but he had little experience with life-or-death battles.

"Not this time," Asuma spoke, smiling and inhaling the rest of his cigarette and letting it drop to the ground. "I'll be coming with you." A rush of relief ran over Shikamaru. With Asuma there with him on the mission, there was little chance of anyone getting hurt.

"Right." He sighed, and he and Asuma left their usual training spot and headed into town and on to the Kage's mission briefing.

As they entered the briefing room, they both bowed slightly to the Hokage. The Third placed his pipe, smoke still unfurling from the bowl and lingering just in front of the Hokage's face, on the table and came to his feet.

"Shikamaru, Asuma, please sit." The three of them got into their seats, and the Third began to explain the mission. "This mission should not be taken lightly in any way. The Shinobi we are dealing with are dangerous criminals." Shikamaru listened carefully. This was the first time the Hokage had ever adressed him face-to-face, other than the few times he and Choji had gotten into trouble. The Hokage's voice was rough, yet very gentle, causing Shika to recall a time when the Hokage had adressed the village, lifting everyone's spirits and making them all want to join in the fight to protect Konoha.

"Orochimaru has men stationed just outside the village border," the Third continued. "We already have Anbu members tracking them. We don't know exactly what their intentions are, and that is where Team Asuma comes in."

Shikamaru was wringing his hands nervously underneath the table, out of Asuma's and the Hokage's sight. He'd been assuming this would be a B-mission; he hadn't been expecting to trail S-ranked criminals right away. Asuma seemed to be unmoved by the news that they would be gathering information about an S-ranked criminal. He was listening closely and studying the Hokage's eyes.

"So it's up to you two to gather the information we need." The Third brought his pipe back up to his mouth and continued. "This isn't going to be an easy mission--"

"There's a very high chance we won't return - not all of us, anyway," Asuma interrupted. To him, Shikamaru assumed, it was as thought the Hokage was trying to sugar-coat the situation. It was true; dealing with Orochimaru was going to be no picnic. Shikamaru could recall many times when Anbu members were sent to follow the legendary Sanin and never returned.

The room was silent for at least a full two minutes. Then the Hokage nodded, bringing his hands up and folding them on the table, still puffing on his pipe.

"Shikamaru...you may be wondering why I chose you. You are one of the smartest Chunin in the village. Asuma and the rest of the Jounin speak very highly of you. However..." The Hokage looked down the bridge of his nose at Shikamaru as he went on. "...you do not have to accompany Asuma on this mission. You can be replaced. I realize you are young, and for a first mission, this is quite a lot on your plate. Not everyone starts out gathering information from someone like Orochimaru."

Shikamaru could feel Asuma's eyes fall upon him, awaiting his answer. The Hokage's words were very true; this could be his first - and last - mission. Nonetheless, he would not let down Konoha - or his Sensei.

"When do we leave?" Shikamaru looked directly into the Hokage's eyes. The Third actually stalled for a moment, but then smiled.

"First thing in the morning. Instead of going in a team of four, there will be six of you," the Third confirmed. "Now, go rest up for tomorrow." Both Asuma and Shikamaru rose from their seats. Bowing a head to the Hokage, they exited the conference room, both silent even after they had made their way back into town, both surely wondering what danger would with tomorrow.

Orochimaru...how troublesome.

End Chapter One


End file.
